


Drunk Angel

by Aravaena_Rivaille_Vanatte



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravaena_Rivaille_Vanatte/pseuds/Aravaena_Rivaille_Vanatte
Summary: Czasem przychodzi w życiu moment, kiedy musisz udowodnić innym, że zdobędziesz się na wszystko,Nawet, jeśli ilość alkoholu nie pozwoli ci nic pamiętać.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dawno mnie tutaj nie było, ech.

Chłód pali cię w płuca, czujesz jak powoli przeszywa twoją skórę i wnika w kości, oplatając od wewnątrz. Pijanym wzrokiem zerkasz w kierunku uchylonego okna znad wirującej już któryś raz butelki. Pomimo pętającego zimna jest ci gorąco, w pomieszczeniu jest duszno. Znów podnosisz do ust wysoką szklankę w celu upicia z niej kilku łyków alkoholu. Robi się pusta już któryś raz. Nie martwisz się o to, że w pewnym momencie jej zawartość się skończy – wiesz, że wtedy siedzący obok ciebie blondyn z papierosem w ustach sięgnie po trunek i najzwyczajniej w świecie naleje go więcej do naczynia.  
Twoje oczy wracają z powrotem na pustą butelkę właśnie zatrzymującą się na ziemi. Wyginasz usta w grymasie nie wyrażającym niczego konkretnego. Dookoła rozchodzi się pomruk, chichot i kilka równie nietrzeźwych co twój głosów ponaglających do działania. Wzdychasz cicho i chwiejnie podnosisz się do góry, opierając przy tym o ścianę. Inaczej się przecież nie podniesiesz.  
Wołania dookoła ciebie i brązowookiej blondynki naprzeciw najpierw huczą głośno w twojej głowie, a po chwili całkowicie cichną. Kobieta podchodzi bliżej, starając się nie potknąć. Choć jesteś tak pijany, że nie zwracasz na to zbytniej uwagi, gdzieś z tyłu głowy zastanawiasz się, czy to naprawdę wciąż Riza Hawkeye – no bo przecież, czy ona w ogóle mogła doprowadzić się do takiego stanu?  
Wyciągasz rękę przed siebie i wciąż opierając o ścianę przyciągasz długowłosą do siebie za kołnierz marynarki, całując namiętnie. Kiedy blondynka tylko odzyskuje równowagę, przesuwasz dłoń wyżej, wplatając ją w spięte włosy kobiety i wyciągasz z nich spinkę. Kosmyki opadają luźno, jakby na domiar, wpasowując się w pijaną atmosferę. Poza nią, na podłodze w salonie siedzą sami mężczyźni, wszyscy mruknęli coś niezrozumiałego, któryś się zaśmiał. Prawdopodobnie Havoc, po raz kolejny zaciągając przy tym dymem papierosowym.  
Odsuwasz kobietę od siebie wiedząc, że gdyby była trzeźwa, najpewniej byłbyś już martwy. Powoli osuwasz się w dół po ścianie, wracając na miejsce i sięgasz ręką po butelkę leżącą w środku kółka. Stal stukająca o szkło wydaje dosyć charakterystyczny dźwięk, nie zwracasz na to uwagi. Twoja druga dłoń wędruje w kierunku znów pełnej szklanki, a gdy tylko podnosisz się do siadu względnie prostego, unosisz ją do ust. Na domiar pijaństwa.  
Nie dbasz o to, czy Hawkeye wróciła na swoje miejsce, wyszyła z pokoju, czy zrobiła cokolwiek innego. Liczy się teraz tylko to, na kogo wskaże butelka. Parskasz śmiechem, kiedy zatrzymuje się na osobie siedzącej tuż obok ciebie. Mrużysz oczy i unosisz brew.  
  
To nie tak, że nie przychodziło ci to do głowy już wcześniej.  
  
Podnosisz wzrok i widzisz kpiące spojrzenie. Dobrze wiesz, że analizuje to, co zaraz zrobisz. Siedzący dookoła zaczęli coś szeptać. Na tyle mało dyskretnie, że dajesz radę rozróżniać niektóre mruknięcia i niewyraźne mamrotania. Nie wierzą, że to zrobisz, stawiają zakłady.  
Ale ty wiesz swoje. Masz bardzo przekorną naturę, zrobisz to choćby na złość. Odwracasz się lekko i siadasz w klęczki. Opierając się rękami o podłogę zbliżasz się do czarnowłosego. Mężczyzna ma skrzyżowane nogi, więc dosyć niezdarnie wdrapujesz się na nie i kilkukrotnie przeczesujesz palcami jego włosy, po chwili zaplatając dłonie za szyją bruneta. W jego oczach dostrzegasz zaskoczenie, nachylasz niżej szepcząc nieskładne słówka urywanym głosem do ucha przełożonego. Przygryzasz je delikatnie i zjeżdżasz niżej, obsypując szyję krótkimi pocałunkami. Dobrze wiesz, że wyglądasz jak anioł.  
Przecież nikt nie oprze się pokusie.  
Naciskasz na czarnowłosego, zmuszając go do położenia na ziemi. Przyszpilasz nadgarstki mężczyzny do podłogi i zaczynasz namiętnie całować. Do utraty tchu. Czujesz w ustach smak alkoholu. W pokoju rozeszły się ciche pomruki, padło kilka komentarzy. Podnosisz się do góry i z kpiącym uśmiechem na twarzy patrzysz na niedowierzanie w spojrzeniu bruneta. Po raz ostatni pochylasz się nad krótkowłosym, czując jak złoty warkocz opada po prawej stronie twojej głowy.  
  
„ _I co ty na to, Mustang?_ ”


End file.
